It's Time To Tell Our Parents
by Stagelove123
Summary: The next big story in my series Our Super Crazy and Loving life about Masamune and Ritsu confessing to their parents about their engagement. Get ready for love, drama, happiness, steamy nights and most of all fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! I missed you! I'm sorry it took me so long. My job has been crazy the last couple of weeks and my sister wanted me to write her a story and this story line was talking me FOREVER because I want it to be perfect! This is the second big story in my series Our Super Crazy and Loving Life! I hope you guys like it. Soooo…. Let's jump in!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter One**

I sat looking at my black computer screen as I thought about my upcoming wedding. Masamune and I have been engaged for 3 months now and it is now becoming spring. My birthday will be in 3 weeks and our wedding will be on April 4th. So far we have everything planned except for a few things but something has been bothering me ever since last week.

I sighed as I looked over at my phone. On the screen I saw my mother's name flashing. She has been calling for six days now and every part of me wants to tell her about my future husband. I want my parents to be at my wedding, no matter who I am marrying. I don't think they will approve but I mean… It's worth a try isn't it?

I picked up my phone and walked out into the hallway. As I answered, I already heard my mother yelling over the phone. Once she calmed down, I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello Mother."

"Ritsu, Darling. Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since you broke off your engagement with An-chan! I still think she would be the perfect match for you Ritsu. She is a lovely girl and…" I leaned my head against the wall as I closed my eyes. My mother's words quickly drifting off into nothing but a light buzz. I sighed quietly as I turned my head and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Masamune talking to Hatori as they came back for a meeting. He looked up and smiled happily as he came closer. I smiled shyly and watched him as he raised his eyebrow. I blinked and realized my mother was yelling rather loudly. I rolled my eyes as Masamune chuckled and went back into our office.

"Ritsu why won't you answer me!?" Before I honestly knew what I was doing. I responded with something I wasn't sure I was ready to confess yet.

"Mother I have found someone! I love this person very much so why can't you just be happy for me!?" I could feel the heat form in my cheeks as my eyes got wide. _Did I really just say that? Have I lost my mind?_

"Oh Rittie! Of course, I'm happy for you! What is she like? Is she beautiful? I bet she is and very sweet!." I snorted as my mother went on about my _'Girlfriend'._ I looked down at my ring and thought about what I promise Masamune. I promised no matter who thought our relationship was wrong, I would fight for him and that's what I am going to do!

"Oh sweetie, we have to meet her! We could all have dinner together and I'm sure she is…"

"Mother I will talk to _her_ about going to dinner with us and get back to you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I shook my head as I headed to the coffee machine.

 _What will Masamune say? Would he even want to meet my family? What should I do?_

I reached down and grabbed my coffee. I took a sip as I felt two arms wrap around me. I felt someone's breath tickle my ear are I giggled.

"Are you okay love?" Masamune kissed my neck as I relaxed in his arms.

"I'm okay. My mom is just one demanding women." We chuckled as Masamune let go and he put a dollar in for a coffee.

"What she say?" I took another sip and sighed again.

"Same old, Same old." Masamune nodded his head as he took a drink.

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed my forehead and smiled sideways softly.

"It's okay babe. Is it okay if I go home through? I don't feel so good." Masamune pushed his eyebrows together as his face filled with worry. He raised his hand and felt my forehead.

"You don't feel warm. I'm worried about you. Are you sure you are okay" I smiled softly and nodded my head.

"I promise. I am okay babe." I kissed him quickly and he sighed.

"Okay, you can go home but please promise me that you will call me if you need me." I nodded my head and agreed.

"Koishiteru. I'll see you in a couple hours babe. Be careful." I walked away only to hear Masamune say 'take the car'. I turned around and caught the keys as Masamune smirked.

"Koishiteru Baby."

"See you later." I winked as I walked away smirking my own grin.

I got all my things together as Kisa-san looked up from his storyboard.

"Hey Ri-chan, Where are you going?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Masamune." Kisa-san nodded as he sat up. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"My mother called and started going on and on An-Chan and how she is still available so I blurted out that I have somebody already and now she wants to met _her!_ "

" _Her!_ You told her Masamune was a GIRL!?" He asked shocked as I looked around, making sure no one heard.

"Kisa-san shush! I don't want Masamuse to find out yet!" He leaned in closer and gave me a look. I rubbed my face and shook my head. "No I didn't tell my mother he was a girl! She just amused he was some women. I don't know what to do Kisa-san. Please help me!"

He pushed his eyebrows together and put his finger on his pierced lips as he thought. I started at him waiting for this great idea to come out, only… I wasn't expecting much.

"THAT'S IT!" Kisa-san jumped out of his thinking phase as he held his hands up and smiled happily. I jumped back as his excitement scared me.

"What is it?" I asked while coughing in my hand, embarrassed that I got scared.

"Okay when you go home, stop at the grocery store and make his favorite dinner! While he is happy and full, drop the bomb about your parents!" Kisa-san clapped his hands at his "great" idea. _I guess it's worth a shot. I don't know what else to do anyways…_

"I'll give it a shot." I stood up and waved bye to Kisa-san as I left the building.

 **Time Skip~**

I parked the car as I pulled into the local grocery store. I turn off the car and walked into the store with hope that my Masamune won't be to mad with my news.

I got a cart and walked around for a while, thinking what I should make for my soon to be hubby. I finally decided on beef stew because he loves beef so much.

Once I got all the ingredients for our dinner, I walked down the wine section. _Should I buy something to drink? I am really bad with Alcohol but maybe it would loosen Masamune up._

I decide to get some red wine since it would complaint the stew and went to check out. When I was finished paying, I got back in the car and pressed my head against the steering wheel.

 _I need to stop over thinking. I know Masamune would do anything for me and I know how badly this could end but I want to give it a try. Hell, I wouldn't mind meeting his parents! If he really couldn't do this for me, then maybe we shouldn't be getting married. Besides nothing my parents say is going to change my mind, I just would like them to know._

I turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way hoping this wouldn't end in a big fight.

 **Time skip~**

I put all of the groceries on the table and checked my phone. There was a text from Masamune and Kisa-san.

 **Masamune**

 **Are you okay love? I'll be home around 8. Tell me when you get home…. You know how I worry.**

 **Kisa-san**

 **Rit-chan PLEASE don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be okay. Just be strong!**

I texted a reply to both them and looked at the clock. It was 6:45pm and Masamune would be home at 8. I had just enough time to make dinner and clean the apartment a little.

I pulled out the cook book and luckily from a recipe for beef stew. I put the beef broth in a pot and set it on medium. While I waited for it to heat up, I chopped up the beef, potatoes, carrots and onions. I pulled out the salt, pepper, meat seasoning and the cilantro. Once the broth was boiling, I added the beef, potatoes, carrots and onions in. I added a pinch of salt and pepper and a shake of meat seasoning . While the food cooked, I started to clean the living room. Luckily it was only this room and the bedroom I have to clean. Once the living was done , I checked the food. It was almost ready, just have to add the cilantro. I put it in and covered the pot for 10 minutes. I went into the bedroom and started to pick up the clothes. Once the clothes were picked up and the bed was made, I checked the food and stirred the stew. It was all done and ready to eat. It was 7:54 and I got everything done in time for once.

"Ritsu I'm home!" I heard Masamune come through the door and I rushed to greet him. I wrapped my arms around him, shocking him as he dropped his bag. I pulled him into a heated kiss. He moaned lowly and pulled me closer. Our arms tightened around each other as his hands made their way down to my ass. I giggled as he squeezed my ass roughly and pulled away to breath.

"Welcome home babe." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"I could get used to this kind of welcome." I smirked as I grabbed his hand and lead him to the table.

"Don't count on it." I heard him chuckle as I pushed him gently into the chair. "I made dinner for us since I was home."

"Oh… you made dinner huh?" I smiled as I went into the kitchen and poured the stew into bowls. I brought them to the table and set them down with spoons. I went back into the kitchen and got two wine glasses and the wine. I put them on the table and set down. When I looked at Masamune, his right eyebrow was raised as he looked at the wine. "Either you have bad news or today means something very special and I'm asshole because I forgot." I blushed red as I swallowed my spit

 _Fuck…. How did he know?!_

"I do have something I want to talk to you about but it's nothing bad." I said while looking down. I felt his hand tussle my hair as he chuckled.

"Ritsu, whatever it is. We can work through it together." I smiled shyly as I looked at my handsome Masamune. He is everything I ever wanted plus more and I can't believe I got so worked up over everything. Of course, he would be understanding, he always is.

"First, how was work?" I asked as I took a bite of the stew I made. _Humph… not bad Ritsu not bad._

"Its was alright love. We got a new mangaka and she seems to be hard working and on time. I guess we will see how long that last. I missed you though, I'm not used to not seeing you all day anymore." He smiled shyly as he confessed to missing me.

"I missed you too. I wonder if we will always be like this." I tilted my head I wonder what we will be like when we are married.

"I know I will always miss you when I'm away from you baby." I smiled happily as I thought it was time to drop my bomb. "By the way, this is really good Ritsu! Seems my cooking lessons paid off." He smirked as I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for liking it." I took a another bite as I cleared my throat. "Masamune, my parents want to meet you."

I looked up as Masamune choked on his stew. I bit my lip as he coughed into his napkin. He looked at me shocked as I decided I might it as well let it all out. "and they don't know you are a man." Masamune mouth dropped open as he looked at me like I was crazy. I took one more deep breath. "and I would like your mother too."

"WHAT!?" Masamune yelled as he stood up from the table.

 _Okay…. I'm in trouble._

 **So there you guys have it, the first chapter in my new story! I hoped you guys liked it and don't worry through, there is a ton more to come! I'm sorry it took it me awhile to post, it's just a crazy couple of weeks. I am back through and trust me I will never leave you! Anyways… Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! How have you been? I'm sorry I went away again. It's just been really hard the past couple of weeks. I promise I will try to get better at updating. Anyways... This is long over-due! Let's do this! WARNNG: LEMONS AHEAD!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Masamune POV**

"WHAT!?" I shot up from my chair and stared at Ritsu with shook. _What the hell?! His parents what to meet me but they think I am a girl!? And he wants to meet my mother! The fuck is going on!_

"Masamune please calm down! I know this is a lot to ask of you but I want my parents to be there at the wedding. Don't you want your mom to know?" I looked at Ritsu as I raised my eyebrow.

"One, no I won't calm down! Two, why does your parents have to know about us? You know they won't like this! And three, my mother can go burn in hell for all I care! She was never there before so why would she be there now? Ritsu, this is fucking crazy!" He took a deep breath as he pushed his hair back and looked down at the table.

"I just wanted to try. You know that nothing they say is going to change my mind." I sighed and put my hands on my hip.

"What makes you think they will like me huh? Just fucking tell me that Ritsu. Why do you need your mommy and daddy there with you? Are you that stupid to believe they will approve of this? That the fucking Heir to Onodera Publishing is gay and marrying his boss!?" I watched as Ritsu winced.

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I just wanted to tell them and meet your mom. Forget it, we don't have to." I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to think of a way to make Ritsu see this was a bad idea. I was taken aback as I saw his tears land on the table and realized I'm being a jerk again. I don't want to lose him and he isn't asking for a lot. He just wants to confess before we get married and I highly doubt it would change his mind. If he really wasn't going to stay with me, he would have left a long time ago. I sat back down and reached for his hand. Once I wrapped my hand around his, he flinched and pulled it away.

"Ritsu, listen I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get upset like that. I'm just not used to this kind of stuff." Ritsu wiped his nose and looked up at me.

"Neither am I babe but we are just going to have to learn together Masamune. I love you so much and I swear on my life I am not going to leave you. I love you too much to ever let you go again."

"I'm not going to let you leave again either Ritsu. I'm so sorry I freaked out like that. I understand why you want to tell them. So, let's meet them and I will try to call my mom too but I wouldn't hold your hopes up high on that one." Ritsu smiled happily as he leaned over the table and gave me a loving kiss. After a minute, he pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you Masamune. Koishiteru my soon to be hubby." I smiled as I kissed Ritsu forehead.

"Koishiteru my soon to be wife." I winked as he blushed red.

"Masamune!" he wined as I ate more of my stew and laughed.

 **TIME SKIP~~**

It was 12pm at Marukawa Publishing and it's a warm, sunny day but inside, everyone was running in fear from me. I knew why too, today I was going to call my mother on our lunch break and ask her to meet with Ritsu and I. Not only was I stressing about that but Ritsu was going to officially set a time with his parents. _God, could today suck any less._

I know I told Ritsu we could do this but now I'm scared and worried about how everyone will react. Its not everyday you come out to your parents and tell them your getting married. I haven't even talked to my mother since I went off to college. _What would I even say? What would she say? What if I can't even call her because she changed her number? What if she doesn't want to see me again?_

I sighed deeply as I leaned back in my chair. I looked at the ceiling as I removed my glasses. _I'm not ready for all this._

"Masamune, are you ready to go to lunch?" I looked over to find my adorable Ritsu waiting for me. He smiled hopefully as he held up my cell phone. "Do you wanna get this done over with first?" I gulped as I searched his eyes. They were shining among the dim lights in our office with understatement, lovingness, happiness and worry. I nodded my head as I half smiled. He gave me a big grin in return and handed me my phone. I stood up and walked into the hallway. Once I was there, I dialed the number I could never forget no matter how hard I tired and held the phone to my ear. As it stared to ring, I found myself becoming more nervous. _I can do this for him. I can do this for him. I can do this for him._

"Hello?" I heard the voice of the women who gave birth to me but was never my mother. I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, not knowing what to say. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hi Mom." I said lowly not knowing what else to say and feeling weird calling her 'mom'.

"… Masamune? Is that you?" I tired to swallow but my mouth was dry.

"Yes, it's me." I leaned my head against the wall, wondering how bad this could get.

"Masamune, after all these years…"

"I know mom but I have to tell you something important."

"Masamune why haven't you called? Huh? Give me one good reason you never thought to call your mother?" My hands balled up into fist as I tried to control all the rage building inside me.

"Mother please, I don't want to fight now. I'm calling because I wanted you to…"

"What? You need money? You need me to bail you of something stupid you did? Did you turn into a man like your father?" _That's IT!_

"Huh!? How dare you! I am nothing like that prick! I only called you tell you something good and now you think I want fucking money out of you! Why would I ever need money from you?! I have a good job and a good life now so why don't you just shu…"

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again! Do you understand me!? After all these years, you finally call and now you are going to raise your voice after I'm the one who has been HURT all this time!"

"YOU! HA! WHAT ABOUT ME MOTHER!? WHAT ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HAVE HURT ME HUH!? DON'T I FUCKING MATTER!?"

"MASAMUNE DON'T YOU GO THERE RIGHT NOW! I AM AT WORK AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!"

"I AM A AUDLT MOTHER! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THIS EITHER! OH, AND HOW COULD I FORGET THAT WORK ALWAYS COMES FIRST TO YOU!"

"MASAMUNE! THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT!"

"You know what mom I'm not gonna do this with you Okay? Goodbye now! Have a nice fucking life!" Before I hang up, I decided to tell her what I wanted to tell her. "Oh, by the way, I'm getting married to a man by the name of Onodera Ritsu and I've happier than I have ever been in my life. So just stay the fuck away from me and go straight to hell with everyone one else in this fucked up family!" I hung up the phone and walked back into the office as everyone looked down in fear again. I sighed as I shook my head and went up to Ritsu's desk. I grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the office.

I turned and looked at him once we were in the hallway. I sighed and looked down, not wanting to tell him what happened.

"It didn't go well, did it?" I heard him ask in a small voice as I sadly shook my head. "Masamune…" He pulled me into a hug and held me tight. I melted into his arms, wanting to never let go. I loved this feeling and it's a feeling I only ever got from him. The feeling of being loved and cherished like I always wanted to be.

"I'm okay Ritsu I'm okay. I did tell her about us but we just ended up fighting about other shit so I don't think she will want to see us."

"It's okay babe. Thank you for trying for me." Ritsu kissed my cheek and a small amount of blush raised to my cheeks.

"I do anything for you." I kissed his forehead and smiled. "You gonna call your parent?" He nodded happily as I walked back into the office. I sat down and put my head into my hands while letting out a big sigh.

"Boss, are you okay?" I looked up to see Kisa, Hatori and Mino looking at me with worry.

"Do I look that bad?" I raised my eyebrow at them as they all looked around the room, avoiding my question. "I'll take that as a yes then." I sighed again a leaned back in my chair. "Can I ask you guys a serious question?"

"Sure. Takano-san." Hatori answered as I looked at the ceiling.

"Do your parents know about you guys being a gay and having a lover that made you feel whole?" I looked at all of them as they looked down. They all shook their heads slowly as they looked back up with sadness in their eyes.

"Would you want them to know?"

"I would. If I could just find the courage to tell my family that I'm gay and about Yukina…" Kisa smiled sadly as he shook his head again like he was fighting with an inner demon. After what seemed like forever, he looked me straight in my eyes as he suddenly had a face of determination. "Yes, I would. I would in a heartbeat." I looked at Kisa as he stared at me with what I couldn't tell. I turned my head to Hatori to see him nod in agreement with Kisa and the I saw Mino do the same.

"Ritsu feels the same way too. I'm freaking about meeting his parents. I never meet the parents before and they are really strict when it comes to Ritsu. What if they convince him to…" I lost my words as I looked down while run my hand through my hair.

"Takano you baka!" My head shot up as I looked at the Mino. He was standing from his chair now frowning unhappily. I gulped as I stared at Mino. _I really hate when he is upset…_ "How could you ever think Ritsu would leave you because of his fucking parents?! Ritsu loves you more than I have ever seen someone love someone else and the fact that he is willing to give it all up just for you is the most sweetest and loving and caring thing a person can do! All he fucking wants is for you to meet them before he loses his parents forever! And you are telling me that you rather not do this for him because your being a chicken shit!"

Everyone stared at Mino with their mouths dropped open as he sat back down giving me a look of pure disgust. Kisa and Hatori looked back to me and crossed their arms.

"Mino got a point Takano-san. Ritsu is willing to give up a lot just to be with you and you can't even suck it up for one night to meet his parents?" I opened my mouth to tell him that wasn't it but I was cut off by Kisa.

"Ritsu needs you right now because this is something he needs to do. We all know Ritsu isn't the first person to jump for joy at the thought of seeing his parents but he is pushing himself not only for you but himself to do this, then it must be important. As his best man, I think I have the right to say that if you can't do this for him then you don't deserve our Ri-chan, Bakano!" Kisa yelled as I stared to get pissed.

"I'm not saying I can't do this for him okay?! I'm just fucking scared about what will happened!"

"You can't be scared! You have to be there for Ritsu!" Hatori yelled as I sat back in my chair shocked.

Mino learned in as he spoke. "Wake up Takano . Imagine how hard this is Ritsu right now?"

Kisa spoke up next but with a softer tone. "I know Ri-chan must be freaking out about telling his parents but he doesn't want you to see it. So, he is putting on a brave face but I'm telling you he needs you right now. You have to be strong for him."

I looked at all them and realized they were right. It's okay to worry about this but right now Ritsu needs me and I'm going to be there for him no matter what. Ritsu won't leave me just because of his parents. He has proved it to me already. Now I got to be strong for him and for me.

"I'm sorry. You guys are right. Thank you for helping me."

They smiled as they nodded and just like Fate, Ritsu appeared looking worried but as soon as his eyes landed on me he smiled . I smiled back and stood up. "Let's go get some lunch."

 **Time skip~**

We were sitting at a small ramen café as I watched Ritsu. He was looking at the menu with his brows pushed together and his lips pierced. _He looks so adorable._

"Do you understand how adorable you look while you focus on something?" Ritsu looked up and tilted his head with confusion. I smiled happily as I reached over and ran my fingers through his head. "Are you trying to kill me with your cuteness right now? It's working, my heart is melting."

He blushed red as he frowned. "Baka… you always say that. You can't die because I'm so adorable."

I smiled and kissed his burning cheek. "You are right. I can't die until you become my sexy, handsome husband."

"The wedding is going to be here before we know it. You sure you can stay alive till then?" He raised eyebrow as he smiled so cutely I felt like fangirling over him.

"Don't push me baby or I will have to take you here on this table in front of everyone." He smirked as he leaned closer.

"Why don't you just take me to the bathroom then Masamune?" I smirked as the thoughts of what I could do to him in the bathroom played in my head. Just when I was about to give into my dirty thoughts…

"Hello, my name is Airi. What can I get you today?" We looked at our waitresses. She was smiling happily as I felt like I was going to explode with the hardness in my pants. _Cock blocker…_

"Hello, I would like the beef ramen with a coke." She smiled and wrote it down. She turned to me and I told her the same as Ritsu.

She bowed and walked away while Ristu smiled in my direction. "I know how hot and bothered you must be right now babe. To bad there is nothing you can do." He sat back as I gave him my most unpleased stare.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" I asked him with a cocky smirk on my face and my eyebrow raised. Ritsu only smiled and sat back while biting his lip.

"You won't do anything." _We will see about that baby..._

As we waiting for our food, we talked about our upcoming wedding. There was still a lot of things we need to figure out and not a lot of time.

"Why don't we just invite Kisa-san and Yokozawa over on Sunday? That way we can try finish all this planning."

"When are we meeting your parents?"

"Saturday night. They are having a dinner in our honor." I smirked as I looked at Ritsu.

"I wonder how long that dinner with last before we are disowned with no honor." Ritsu laughed as he reached for my hand.

"Masamune, no matter what they say, it won't change my mind. Even if they disown me, all I will ever need is you." I smiled happily as I lifted my love's hand to my lips. I gave it a quick kiss as I stared into his eyes.

"I know baby, I know." He smiled happily as he leaned across the table and kissed my cheek.

Once he leaned back, our food arrived. We dug in while talking more about the wedding and flirted back and forth. Little did Ritsu know that his flirting was only adding to the heat in my pants...

 **Time Skip~**

I paid for our food and stood up while tugging my shirt as far down as I could. I knew how big my bulge must be and I didn't want anyone else to see it, only Ritsu.

"Babe, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll meet you outside." Ritsu gave me a quick kiss and walked off to the restroom. I smirked evilly as my plan was going smoothly so far. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on all three sinks and slide my jacket off. Ritsu came out of the stall and jumped when he saw me.

"Holy shit Masamune! You scared the shit of me!" Ritsu shook his head while half-smiling at me. He went to the sink and raised an eyebrow at me when he realized all three were running. "Why you turn this on? Weirdo." He giggled and reached to turn them off. Before he could, I pulled into a tight hug while pushing my hardness against his round ass. He gasped as he felt me against him and tried to get out of my hold.

"Don't make a noise baby. You wouldn't want anyone to hear you screaming my name." His eyes widened as I kissed his neck and nibbled along the way, leaving my mark on his soft, pale skin. He was gasping for breath as my hands slid off his jacket and slid my hands up his shirt.

"Mas-Ma... don't... ahhh!" I twisted his nipples with my fingers while grinding my cock against him ass. He learned his head against my shoulder her moaned softly as he reached for my head. He pulled me into a passionate kiss while my left-hand slide down to his jeans. I tugged his button open and yanked the zipper down. Ritsu moaned into my mouth as he bit my lip.

"I want you. Right here. Right now, Ritsu." I pushed my hand into his jeans and took ahold of his throbbing, hard dick. I pushed my hand up and down as he moaned loudly and grinded against my dick.

"Oh, fuck Masamune please!" He was gasping for air as his body started to shake, letting me know he was close. I turned him around while pushing his jeans down roughly. I dropped to my knees and took him inside my mouth. "AHHHH MASAMUNE! OH, FUCK AHHH!" I pushed my mouth up and down, tasting every inch of his cock. Ritsu's hand run through my hair and pulled hard. He started twitching in my mouth as his whole body shook roughly. "OH GOD MASAMUNE!" His hot cum squirted into my mouth as I swallowed every drop he gave.

I stood back up while Ritsu caught his breath and undid my jeans. I pulled out my aching hardness and grabbed Ritsu hand. I spit into it and placed it on my cock. Ritsu moaned as he jerked me off making nice and wet for his tight hole. I sucked on my fingers as I forced his legs apart with my knee. I slid a finger into his welcoming hole and started to pump. Ritsu started moaning again as he spit on my dick and rubbed it in. I slipped two more fingers into him and pumped them roughly inside him.

"OH GOD MASAMUNE PLEASE FUCK ME NOW!" Ritsu cried out loudly as I growled deeply and turned him around. Ritsu bent down over the sink and spread his legs open more. I slowly pushed my cock deep inside him and moaned loudly as Ritsu arched his back and cried out with pleasure. We started out slowly, loving every inch of each other until Ritsu started to push back onto me. I groaned as I started to push in and out of him as fast and as hard as I could. I could feel him tightening around me as my body started to shake. We screamed out each other names as we cum roughly. I fell on his back as we caught our breath. After a couple of minutes, Ritsu starting to giggle. I smiled down at him and kissed his shoulder blade.

"What is it, love?"

''That was hot and unexpected. I liked it." He giggled again as I kissed his shoulder once more. I chuckled as I got off him. We put our jeans back on and fixed ourselves as best as we could.

As I unlocked the door, I smiled happily at Ristu.

"What?" He asked with a goofy smile of his own.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek while wrapping my hand in his. "Koishiteru baby. Thanks for the hot sex." I wiggled my eyebrows as Ritsu blushed deep red and smiled shlyly.

"Koishiteru and your welcome Senpai." He winked as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me shocked and hard all over again.

 _Wait till you get home Kohai!_

 **Hehe! Ritsu is gonna get it again we they get home! So, there we have it! The second chapter in I.T.T.T.O.P! I hoped you guys liked it and don't worry, I promise to updated much more and if I disappear again, I promise to let everyone know! Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time, no see, my loves! Yes, it is that time once again for another chapter of I.T.T.T.O.P. Are you ready? Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Masamune POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. I turned over and hugged Ritsu closed to me. He groaned loudly and rolled over while wrapping his right arm and leg around me. I chucked quietly as he mumbled in his sleep.

"…Masamune...Pancakes...We want pancakes..." I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Who wants pancakes baby?" Ritsu smiled softly and giggled.

"Our babies... Our babies...want...pancakes with...blueberries." I felt the butterflies fill my stomach and the warm gushing feeling overfill my body with Ritus's sweet dreams. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair as I hopped out of bed.

 _If my baby wants pancakes, my baby gets pancakes._

I walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face as I pulled out all the needs to make breakfast.

 **Time Skip~**

I flipped the last pancake as I felt two arms around my waist. I chuckled as Ritsu rubbed his head on my back.

"Good morning love. I made you blueberry pancakes!" Ritsu laid his head on my shoulder blade and smiled happily.

"Good morning babe. Hehe~ I had a dream about blueberry pancakes." I turned around as I handed him a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

"Oh yeah, what else happened in your dreams?" He blushed as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Oh, you know~ A little of this, a little of that~" Ritsu giggled as he went to the table. I smirked as I walked to the table.

"Arent you going to tell me?" He smiled cutely as he shook his head. I chuckled at his cuteness as I grabbed the chair and put it right next to his.

"What are you doing baka~" He tilted his head as I sat down next to him.

"I'm sitting next to my adorable, sexy soon-to-be-wifey. Is there something wrong with that?" Ritsu's eyebrows pushed to together as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I would love to see this wife of yours since I am a man babe." I laughed as I shook my head.

"You know you are my one and only." I kissed his neck as I tilted my head whisper in his ear. "Besides baby, I know all too well how much of man you are." I blew into his ear causing him to shiver and moan quietly.

"Don't do that! It's too early for that kind of thing right now babe." I kissed all the way down his neck. He moaned a little louder until he sighed. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you about my dream if you stop being so dirty." I smiled happily as I pulled back.

"Okay deal! Now tell me." I dug into my food as Ritsu huffed.

"I should have known that's what you were doing." I smirked at him and chuckled.

"Oh love, I was just messing around. I'm sorry." Ritsu giggled and shook his head.

"It's okay babe. I actually liked it but not right now." He took a bite of his food as I kissed his cheek.

"So, what was your dream about?"

"We were married and living in a house with two little ones. It was morning and you woke me up with... well much like what you did right now. Then our kids busted into our room, laughing and jumping onto the bed. They said 'Wake up' but we pretended to sleep until you jumped up and pulled them onto the bed beside us. We tickled them until they couldn't stop laughing and when they were done, we asked them what they wanted for breakfast. They said they wanted blueberry pancakes. So, I looked at you and smiled while saying "We want blueberry pancakes. Then I woke up and here we are." I smiled as I looked at my love.

"That sounds like a beautiful dream love. One that will come true one day." I kissed his head and we finished our breakfast. When we were done, Ritsu and I started to clean up the mess together.

"So today is the day huh?" I looked Ritsu as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Today is the day babe." I nodded my head as worry and fear filled my body. "Are you scared?"

"Honestly... yes baby, I am very scared but I know that everything will be okay. Are you scared?" Ritsu looked down as he sighed. He body when completely slumped as he looked like the weight on his shoulders finally craved.

"Yes, I am so scared about my family going crazy. I don't want to hurt them but I can't keep up hiding this put of my life. I want to show you off to the world Masamune. I don't want the love like our to be hidden, I don't want our future kids to be ashamed of this family. It's time everyone knew the truth." Ristu looked up and smiled brightly as he looked into my eyes. "We can do this Masamune. Let's show everyone in the world what true love looks like." I felt myself start to choke up as I pulled Ritsu into a big hug.

"Koishiteru Onodera Ritsu. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He pulled me into a heated kiss until he pulled away.

"Koishiteru Takano Masamune." He smiled as he pulled away. "Now, let's finish cleaning before I take you to bed."

Ritsu put all the dishes in the sink as I whipped down the counters. He filled the other half of the sink with water and soup while I snuck up behind him. I tickled his sides as he jumped high and started to laughed.

"Masa...hahaha...Masamune stop!" I laughed joyfully as he giggled and laughed musically. He laughed out another 'stop' while putting his hand into the water and throwing it on me.

"Oi!" Ritsu laughed as I smirked and threw some on him. He looked at me shocked as I laughed. Soon, we had a full-on water fight in our home. We were filling cups with the soupy water and chasing after each other all through our apartment. Ritsu was laughed happily as I chased him with another cup. He ran into the kitchen and swerved me. I went into the living room, calling out for my love. Only to have him jump on me from behind. I laughed loudly as we fell onto the couch. Ritsu climbed onto my lap and staddled me. He run his hand through my hair. We were soaking wet and there was water all over the floor but in Ritsu's eyes was only burn fire. I pulled him into a loving kiss that soon turned into something steamier.

 **Time Skip~**

I stoked Ristu's back with my fingertips as we laid on the couch after our steamy lovemaking. He sighed joyfully as he snuggled closer to my chest. I looked over at the clock on the wall to see that it was already 12:30pm. I laughed at the mess still all over the floor, now with our wet clothes along with it.

"Why are you laughing babe?" Ristu looked up at me as he leaned up on his elbow.

"We made a bigger mess then what we had before. I like it through. I want our life to always be this playful and loving, even when we are old and grey." Ritsu smiled as he kissed my chest.

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 baby. We should probably clean up and take a shower. What time do we have to at your parents' house again?"

"The dinner is at 5 but we should get their 30 minutes before." I raised my eyebrow, not understanding why we had to be there early. "I want to show you something that's there babe."

"What is it?" I asked as I played with his messy hair.

"You will see." He smiled as he laid back on my chest and hummed softly. "Can't we just stay like this for a little longer?" I'm so comfy that I don't want to move."

"We could take a little nap but we gotta be up before 2." Ritsu nodded as he yawned. I reached for my phone and set the alarm to wake us up. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch we kept here and wrapped it around us. Soon we both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming our own little dreams of our happy family.

 **Time Skip~**

I woke up with a jump at the sound of the alarm and groaned. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Ritsu sleepy soundly as ever. I laughed and rubbed his back.

"Baby wake up. We got to clean and get ready." Ristu moaned unhappy and pulled the blanket tighter around him. I sat up, forcing him to sit up to. He whined as he rubbed his head and slowly up opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Its 2pm love. Come on, we got to finish cleaning and get ready for tonight." Ritsu nodded his head as he stood up the blanket falling off his body, revealing all of him to me. I looked him up and down, feeling the heat return to my lower body.

"I can see you getting hard Masamune. That's a no-no right now." He smirked as he walked into the bedroom, his backside swaying with every move.

I groaned as I got up and forced my body to stop as I walked into the bedroom and pulled on some sweats. We picked up the water together and put everything in the washier. I let Ritsu shower first as I checked my phone to see if everything at work was okay. When he came out, He was dressed in blue jeans and a white button-down shirt.

"You look good." I smirked as I walked up to him.

"I always wear stuff like this babe."

"I know. You always look good to." He shook his head as he walked away. I smirked as I smacked his ass and run off into the bathroom. However, not before I saw him jump and glare at me. I chuckled as I took off my sweats and jumped into the shower.

 **Time Skip~**

When I was dressed and ready to go, I walked into the living room to find Ritsu reading a book on the couch. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

"The Pillow Book." I smiled as I recall reading the book in college.

"I like that book. It has a lot of great poems." Ritsu smiled as his eyes started to shine just like in high school.

"You read this book?" I nodded my head and laughed as Ritsu started to bounce in his seat. "We have to talk about it!" I chuckled as I nodded my head.

"We will but it's almost 4pm. We have to get going." Ritsu started to pout as he put a bookmark in the book.

"Okay but you promise we can talk about it when we get home?" I nodded once more as we both got off the couch. I grabbed my jacket and the keys as Ritsu put on his jacket and shoes. I locked the door and took his hand, together we walked out of the apartment and into the car.

 **Time Skip~**

After 25 minutes, we pulled into a long drive way in the rich part of Tokyo. Ritsu took me to stop at the gate and he reached over and put in a code. The gate opened reveling a grovel road. We drove down the road in the mixture of blooming trees and beautiful woods. Soon I saw a huge, brown and white house. We parked beside the house as Ritsu got out of the car. He sighed as he looked at the house. I got out and looked at him. He looked like he was fighting an inner battle as he stared at his childhood home.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" I asked him as he slowly turned his head to look at me. He nodded his head slowly and held his hand out to me.

"Please, don't let go of my hand Masamune. I need you." I nodded my head took his hand. I gave it a tight squeeze as we looked at his house. It was a mansion that looked like a castle, with brown paint and white windows. It had a black door with black lamps down the driveway, leading to the grovel road. I pulled on my jacket with my other hand, feeling out of place. Ritsu tugged my hand and I looked at him.

"It's okay babe. I feel out of place here too." I half smiled as I nodded my head. Hand in Hand, we walked up to the door and Ritsu rang the bell. An older man in a suit opened the door and smiled warmly at seeing Ritsu.

"Young Master Ritsu, Is that really you?" He nodded happily as the man pulled him into a hug.

"Haruto, I missed you." He pulled away and grabbed my hand once more. He smiled happily at me and turned to Haruto. "This is my fiancé, Takano Masamune." He took a step back while looking me up and down. I gulped as bowed my head at him.

"Hello, I am Takano Masamune. It's nice to meet you." Haruto smiled warmly and bowed also.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope you are treating our Young Master well, right?"

"Yes sir." He smiled and held the door open for us.

"I'll let your parents know you are here Young Master. " Ritsu nodded his head as he lead me inside. The house was even bigger inside with tan painted walls. There were pictures of the family all over the walls and documents of important events. Ritsu lead me up a black, wrap around staircase to the top. We walked down a long hallway to the last door on the right.

"This is my room." I felt my eye bug out as Ritsu opened the door. I walked inside, looking at the room that I always wondered what it looked like. The walls were white with posters of books and movies. There was a wall that was a bookcase that was over filled with books. The bed was a twin with black comforter and sheets. There was a desk in the counter still filled with papers and books from school. On the bedside table was a notebook, pen, alarm clock and lamp. I smiled as I felt tears form inside my eyes. This is just as I imagine it would be and more. This was Ritsu in all his book-loving ways. This was the room my Oda came home to after spending the night with me. The way room he came home to, crying because I hurt him over and over again. I turned around and looked at my love. He was staring at me with wonder in his bright green eyes as he pushed his fingers together.

"So, this is the room my sweet Kohai came to after a long day at school, or after long nights of his senpai making sweet love to him, or after his asshole of senpai broke his heart." I smiled sadly as I looked down in shame.

"Masamune..." Ritsu came up to me and put my head into his hands. "I didn't bring you into this room to make you sad babe. I brought you in here because I know you always wanted to know what it looked like. I'm sorry babe." I shook my head and pulled him into a kiss. Ritsu wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer as our kiss deepened. I moaned loudly as my hand started to slip up his shirt. Things were getting more heated because of the thought of being in his high school bedroom. Our high school selves were coming out to play until...

"RITSU! Your hom..." We jumped apart while breathing hard only to come face to face with someone who should have never seen something like that.

 **Ritsu's mother and father...**

 **DUN DUN DUN! So, there you guys go! The third chapter in I.T.T.T.O.P! Whoa, I left it on a cliff hanger. Mawhahahahahahahaha! But don't worry, I will be back very soon for a very uncomfortable dinner. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **P.S. The Pillow Book is a famous book in Japan.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loves! Yes, I am back for another chapter of I.T.T.T.O.P. I don't know about you guys, but I am super excited for this chapter. So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Four**

I jumped out of Masamune arms as I heard my mother bust into my room. My face became a burning flame as I stared at my mother and father. I know they saw everything and I have never been more embarrassed in my life. The memory of our friends coming into our apartment while Masamune and I were doing inappropriate things came to my mind.

 _No, this is way worse. They just saw their son getting hot and heavy with his fiancé in his old bedroom. Oh god... I'm so fucked._

My father cleared his throat, forcing me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and I reached for Masamune's hand.We tangled our fingers together while staring at my parents.

"Mother, Father... this is Takano Masamune, my fiancé." My father stood still as he looked us up and down. I squeezed his hand as I watched my mother. Her mouth open and closed with shock, trying to find the right words to say. She looked at my hand in his and slowly shook her head.

 _Mother please don't make a scene..._

Masamune squeezed my hand and I realized I have been crushing his fingers with my anxiety. I looked at him as I loosened my grip as he smiled shyly and worded 'Ow'. I smiled halfway as I searched his eyes. They were clouded over with worry and fear. I took another deep breath and looked back at my parents. My mother was looking at Masamune with nothing but disgust. I felt my other hand start to ball up into a fist as the rage started to fill my body.

 _Don't you dare look at him like that!_

"Hello, my name is Onodera Riku and this is my wife Onodera Miku. It's nice to finally meet you Takano-san." I felt all the anger leave my body as my father held his hand out to Masamune. I looked at my father with gratitude as he shook his hand. My mother still stood in the doorway with her arms crossed as my father looked at all of us. "So, whose hungry?"

We all walked down to the dining area as the maids filled the table with all my favorite foods.

Masamune and I sat across the table from my parents as our glasses were filled with champagne. I reached under the table for Masamune's hand again, needing some sort of comfort. He squeezed my hand as my mother forced a smile.

"So, Takano-san, what do you do for a living?" I rolled my eyes as she stated to fill her plate with food with her eyes watching his every move. I knew what she was doing and I wasn't pleased.

"Um, I am editor-in-chief in the Shoujo Manga Department at Marukawa Publishing." He answered while looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Oh? That means that your our Ritsu's boss?" My father closed his eyes as he shook his head, knowing that no matter what he did, she was going to have something to say.

"That must be a very stressful job there Takano-san. I hope Ritsu isn't causing you too much trouble." I smiled shyly at my father as he raised his eyebrow at me. Masamune chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"No, not at all. Your son is actually very hard working and always amazes me with everything he does."

"That's great to know. I always knew Ritsu would put his all into whatever he does. I am very proud to call him my son." I blushed as he smiled with pride at me.

"Dad, stop. Your embarrassing me." I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled as he pointed to all the food.

"Please dig in Takano-san and you too, Ritsu. These were all Ritsu's favorite food when he was younger." We nodded as we started to fill our plates. I noticed I was overfilling my plate with all the food that I honestly did miss. When I looked up, I noticed my father trying to talk to mother in a hushed voice. She only rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. I sighed sadly as I started to eat.

"Takano-san, I would love to know more about you." My mother said while taking a sip of her drink. "Why don't you tell us little bit more about yourself?"

"Well there isn't really a lot to tell Ma'am. I was raised by my mother and step-father. I went to school and graduated. Then I went to college and got my degree. Then I started working as a Shounen Editor at Shuudansha, working in the Weekly Earth. I quit that job because I wasn't allowed to make changes to it that were necessary and started working at Marukawa Publishing."

"Sounds like you are very hard-working man, Takano-san." My father smiled.

"What does your mother and father do?" My mother asked as she ate slowly.

"Well, my mother is a lawyer and my step-father is a surgeon."

"What about your father?" I shook my head at my mother, silently begging her to stop talking about his family.

"I honestly don't know anything about him." Masamune looked down and I rubbed his hand with my other, trying to help him feel better.

"Well, a man that leaves his family isn't a man at all. I think you've done well enough without him, Takano-san." I smiled happily at my father, thankful for his kind words. Masamune smiled also, bowing his head at him.

"Thank you, Sir." My father shook his head.

"Please call me Riku. You are about to become our son-in-law after you marry Ritsu so it only seems right." I felt my eyes fill with tears as my father was accepting our relationship.

 _I couldn't be happier right now... if only my mother would too._

"I love how my husband is happy with our son being turned into a fag by his own boss?" My father and I choked on our food as Masamune started to shake in the cold gaze she gave him.

"MOTHER!" I yelled as I looked at her with anger and shock .

"Ritsu, what the hell are you doing?! You cannot be serious right now!" I stood up from the table and slammed my fist on the table.

"What is wrong with you?! Why can't you just let me be happy, mom?! I finally found someone I want to spend my life with and you can't even at least not make scene when we are having dinner?!" She huffed as she crossed her arms and looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Ritsu, this isn't you! You are not the son we raised! Our son is some fucking fag that fucks his way to the top. If you think this man really loves you, then I feel sorry for you. He is probably just using you because you have money and power!" My mouth dropped open as her words hit like a whip.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Masamune then got involved and stood up. He wrapped my arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I love your son more than anything in this world. I don't want his money or his power. I never knew he was the son of a famous publishing CEO. The only reason I found out was because some shit talkers in our company. I have loved your son for fucking ten years and I will not sit here and let you talk to him like that or talk shit about me." My mouth turned red as my father tried to calm her down by wrapping his arms around her. She shook off his arms and stood up while shoving her finger at us.

"What do you mean 10 years?!" I gulped as I decided it was time to tell them everything.

"Mother, Masamune and I have a very long history together. We started to date back in high school when I was fifteen. However, we had misunderstand so that's why I run away to England. When I came back and started to work at the company, people started to say I was only getting better authors because I was the son of the CEO. So, I quit that job to better myself and prove that I could do it on my own. I got sent to Marukawa Publishing, thinking I was going to work with literature but somebody…" I looked at my father as he looked down in shame. "decided to fuck with me and sent me to the Shoujo Manga department. That's when I met Masamune again and I didn't even know that it was the same guy from high school because his last name changed. When he figured it, he chased me and showed me that I could love again. He has done everything he could do to help me and more. He loves me who I am and wouldn't want to change me unlike you. SO, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?!" I yelled as my mother's mouth dropped open. That was the first time I ever had a fight like this with her. She walked around the table and stood in front of us, looking me dead in my eyes.

"How dare you, young man! How dare YOU talk to me like that! I am YOUR Mother!" She turned her head to look at Masamune with her cold eyes again, only he just gave her the same gaze. "and YOU! HOW DARE YOU TURN MY SON INTO THIS KIND OF PERSON! HE WAS NEVER LIKE THIS BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG AND NOW I LEARN THAT YOU WERE THE PERSON THAT HURT MY SON SO MUCH THAT HE RAN AWAY FROM HOME! THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM CRY OR NEVER COME HOME AT NIGHT BECAUSE YOU WERE PROBABLY USING HIM AS YOUR SEX TOY! NOW, YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND YOU WANT TO MARRY MY ONLY CHILD WHO HAS RESPONSIBILITIES TO THIS FAMILY AND COMPANY THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PATH YOU ARE MAKING HIM CHOOSE BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM BELIEVE THIS IS LOVE!?"

"FUCK YOU, MOTHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I CAME INTO HIM IN HIGH SCHOOL! I AM THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS! SO, KNOCK IT OFF." I stepped in front of Masamune, protecting him from my mother. "DON'T EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! I AM TWENTY-SIX YEARS OLD AND I CAN FUCKING DO AS I PLEASE WITH OR WITHOUT YOU. SO, STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE FUCKING LIFE!" My mother snapped at that moment and walked up to me with determination and fury. She slapped me hard across the face almost knocking me to the ground. Masamune hands shot out and held my waist, keeping me upright. I looked at her with hurt and shock as tears started to fill my eyes. Masamune stood still, not knowing what else to do.

 _Mom…_

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH MIKU!" She was breathing hard as she looked at her hand, not understanding what she did. My father got in between my mother and I as he looked at Masamune.

"Takano-san, please take my son away now. He isn't safe here apparently. I apologize for anything that happened tonight." He nodded his head as he pulled me close to him.

"Ritsu, come on baby. Let's go. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Masamune started to dragged me away while all I could do was look at my mother with hurt and anger.

 _Mommy… how could you…_

Haruto smiled sadly as he bowed and opened the door for us. Masamune held me close as we walked to the car . He held the door opened for me as I slipped into the passage side and stared at my house. Masamune jumped in and started the car. As we pulled away, I could feel myself go numb and the only thoughts I had were replying what my mother did to me.

 **Time skip~**

Masamune unlocked the door as I removed my jacket and shoes . I walked into the living room and looked around.

"Ritsu, are you okay? You haven't said a word and I'm getting worried." He run his hand though my hair as I felt myself break. I started to cry with my whole body shaking and whines coming out of mouth. "Baby, please don't cry."

I was pulled into a tight hug as I let out everything. I cried and cried while Masamune held me close, kissing my forehead and rocking me back and forth. Once I calmed down, he pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that. It was just a little too much for me tonight." I blushed as I wiped my nose and sniffled. Masamune smiled as he kissed my check.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to apologize. I understand why you did. I'm sorry tonight didn't go as you might as hoped but I mean, at least your father seemed to accept us." He smiled hopefully as he run his finger down my cheek. I smiled as I thought of my father.

 _Yes, he is right. My father was understanding and I could never repay him for that. Thank you, dad._

"Masamune, thank you for doing this for me and sticking up for me. I'm sorry for all the nasty things my mother said. You know that I don't feel that way at all right?" He smiled and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Of course, I know you don't feel that way. I know your mother was just try to hurt you and me. It's too bad for her that it didn't work. Our love is too strong for that." I smiled as I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Our love will always be stronger than anything in this world." He blushed light pink as I kissed his neck and held his tighter.

"Also, you know I will always be there for no matter what. Koishiteru Ristu, forever and always." I leaned my head back and looked into his eyes as I inched closer to his lips.

"Koishiteru Masamune, forever and always until death do us part." I smiled as I kissed him softly and ran my hand into his hair. He smiled as he kissed me back and walked backwards into our bedroom where the rest of our night was filled with loving kisses and cuddles.

 **So, there we have it guys! Ritsu finally confessed to his to his parents and stood up to his mother! I just want to say that if I hurt anyone's feelings with some of the language I used in this chapter, I am greatly sorry. I was just trying to fill the role I believe his mother would have done in this kind of** **situation** **. Also, I know that I used fake names for his parents but I couldn't find their real names anywhere. If anyone knows it, you can tell me and I'll fix it right away. Anyways... Stay tuned for an exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves! Here we are again for another chapter of I.T.T.T.O.P! I wonder what is going to come out of my head today? Are you ready? Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter 5**

I woke up to Masamune grumbling about "stupid authors" in his sleep. I giggled as I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 7am and very cloudy on this gloomy March day. I groaned as I rolled off the bed and went into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water as I looked around the apartment. The thoughts of last night came back into my mind, breaking me once more as I thought of my mother. I let out a long, sad sigh as I shook my head, trying to rid of all the memories and heartache.

 _I should have known better. Of course my mother would have reacted like that but I never thought she would have hit me._

I placed my hand on my bruised cheek, feeling the stinging feeling and the swollen bump. I felt tears threaten to fall and set my glass on the counter. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face . I looked in the mirror as the water run down my face. My cheek was bright red and puffy. My eyes were red with all the tears that had fallen last night. I had a love bite on my neck. _Wait!_

I tilted my head and looked closer at my neck. Masamune must had sucked on me a little while he was holding and kissing me. I chuckled as I shook my head again. _Masamune…_

 **Flashback**

"I know you are hurting love but I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what. You are my everything and I will take care of you no matter if you're sick or stressed or angry or broken. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you and always making sure there is a smile on that face. That is… if you still want me after everything tonight."

I smiled softly as I cuddled closer to Masamune. The tears were officially gone after all his sweet word and gentle love.

"Of course, I still want you baka. Why wouldn't I?" Masamune blushed light pink as he kissed my neck.

"I know today must have taken a lot of you. Not to mention, you might have just lost your mother, the company, and the money…" I kissed his lisp softly to stop his worries and pulled away looking straight into his eyes.

"I LOVE you, Masamune. No matter what happened today; no matter what I have lost, I will still choose you over and over again." Masamune smiled like a little boy on Christmas and pulled me closer. I smiled happily as he rubbed my back and talked about how he saw of future together until I fell soundly asleep.

 **Back to the present**

I smiled happily as I walked into the room and stared at my Masamune. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep_.

I chuckled as he reached over and patted my side of the bed. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek as he faced started to fill with worry. He smiled shyly as he wrapped the blanket closer around him. I walked back into the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast for my future hubby. I opened the refrigerator and looked at everything we had. I decided to make omelets for us. I pulled out everything Masamune and I liked in them while trying to remember how I was taught to flip the egg over.

 **Time Skip~**

"Good morning love." I jumped as I heard Masamune coming into the room. I put our plates on the table and smiled at him.

"Good morning babe~ I made us breakfast." Masamune chuckled as I held my hands out to the table. He sat down and took a sip of his fresh coffee. He hummed in appreciation as he sat it down and dug into his omelet. I giggled as I walked back into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I went back to the table and started to eat.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked as Masamune whipped his mouth.

"I thought Kisa and Yokozawa was coming over to help us finish planning the wedding?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What time are they coming?" I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:24.

"They said they would be here at 12pm. What all do we still need to plan?"

"Ummm… the colors, inventions, flowers, band, food, decorations, and when to get fitted for our tuxes." Masamune nodded as slow smirk made it's way onto his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as he leaned closer to me.

"I still wish you would wear a dress." I turned bright red as I started to get flustered. He chuckled as he ruffled my hair and kissed my check. "I'm just kidding baby. Don't blow a fuse." I crossed my arms as I looked at the wall.

 _Asshole…_

"Hey… are you okay?" I looked at him with confusion as I lowered my arms and tilted my head. "After everything yesterday… are you okay?" Masamune reached out and placed his hand gently on my bruised cheek. I smiled softly as I nodded my head.

"I'm okay babe. I'm happy I finally stood up to my mother and I'm happy that I finally confessed to who I really am. I'm also happy you were there with me. Thank you Takano Masamune." He kissed my bruised cheek and laid his forehead on mind.

"Your welcome Takano Ritsu and thank you for not leaving me." I giggled as I gave him a quick peck. Just as he got that evil look in his eyes and leaned in for more, his phone started to ring. He groaned loudly as he cursed whoever was calling and walked to the bedroom. I laughed as I picked up our plates and glasses set them in the sink. I started to wash them and pick up my mess. When I was done, Masamune came out of the room. I turned to look at him while grabbing the dish rag and noticed that he was paler then normal.

"Masamune? Are you okay? Who was that?" I asked as I dried off my hands and walked up to him. He looked at me as he run his hand through my hair.

"Your father just called me. He wants to meet me for drinks at 6 tonight." I felt my mouth drop open as I stared at him. I felt all the blood leave my face, turning me into a pale ghost.

"…what do you think he is gonna say?"

"I honestly don't know but I don't think he will act like your mother." I shook my head and grabbed his hands.

"No. You can't go by yourself. I will go with you." Masamune sighed as he shook his head slowly.

"No Ritsu. I have to do this on my own for you, for us."

"Masamune, I _won't_ let you do this by yourself!" I stood my ground as he just half smiled.

"I'll be okay love. I can handle my own pretty well." I huffed as I crossed my arms and started to walk away from him; however, he only pulled on my arm softly. I stopped as I turn around a faced him. "Tell me about your father Ritsu. Please." He gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that only made me melt as I looked the other way. I started to remember everything I knew about my father, which wasn't a lot. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. We sat down as I held onto his hands and looked at him.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." I pushed my hair back.

"I honestly don't know that much. He was never around when I was growing up."

"Just tell me what you do know."

"He is a kind man, always helping people when they need it. He loves his company. He loves his family, the sea and of course, books." I looked at feet as I continued. "He was never really around when I was growing up, it was mostly the staff that took care of me. My mother was too busy fulfilling the role as the CEO's wife and my father was busy with the company. I was left alone most of the time which is why I found comfort in books. They took me places that I loved instead of the lonely life I really was living. The only memory I have of all of us together and truly happy was when we took his boat out when I was six. He took us out when the sun was setting. It was one of the best days of my life" I smiled as I thought of my father showing me how to work the boat as my mother laughed happily watching her two men. I looked at Masamune as my family laugher rang in my ears. "My father was always the rock that kept our family together. He was a man I wanted to turn into." I felt two arms wrap around me as tears threatened to fall once more. I cuddled into Masamune arms as I tried to force myself not to cry.

 _My mother doesn't deserve someone like me anyways. Fuck her… all I need is My mother, my friends, my job and hopefully… my father._

"I think I just realized that we have more in common then either of us thought. Both our childhood were very lonely and we filled our minds and hearts with worlds we found in books to escape. We also only have one memory of a time our family was all together and happy. Only yours was on a boat when you were six and my was at a park when I was three." I looked up at him and smiled as I thought about all the things we had in common. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love that we have many things in common babe." I gave him a loving kiss and pulled away. "Are you sure you will be okay with my father he nodded as he picked me up.

"I'll be fine, now let's go take a shower, clean up this apartment and finish planning our wedding before I go meet Mr. Onodera." I nodded as he carried me into the bathroom and stared to remove my clothes.

 **Time Skip~**

We finished cleaning the apartment just as soon as the door bell rang. Masamune smirked as he smacked my ass and winked. Ever since the shower he has been groping me.

 _Well… it has been a couple days since we had sex. I kind of miss the way he touches me and the way he licks me and the way he strokes my d…_

"Ri-chan!" I was pulled into a hug as my face started to heat up from all the thoughts I was having. Kisa-san pulled away and smiled.

"Hey Kisa-san. Thanks for coming today." He rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms and stuck out his hip.

"Of course, I would come. I am your best man and as the best man, I have to be here to help you. Plus, I also have to make sure you two don't make the wrong choices!" I laughed as I looked up to see Masamune and Yokozawa looking at us with their eyebrows raised.

"You know… if I didn't know you two, I would probably think you two were fucking." Yokozawa laughed as Kisa smirked and I blushed bright red once more as I looked at Masamune for help. He gave Yokozawa death glare and punched his arm. Yokozawa only laughed and I rolled my eyes at them.

"If I'm going to be honest, I thought Ri-chan was cute as hell and I wanted to make a move on him. I was even ready to be a seme but then Takano-san started chasing him so I gave up." I stared at Kisa-san with shock as he just shrugged.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL KISA! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Yokozawa and I shook our heads at them as Kisa laughed nervously with Masamune standing over him.

"Guys! Knock it off! Are we going to finishing plan this wedding or not!" The bear roared as Kisa-san and I jumped. Masamune only rolled his eyes at his friend and went the drawer. He pulled out all of samples and catalogs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a lemonade for me and Kisa-san and beer for Masamune and Yokozawa. I set them on the table and we all sat down.

"Okay, so what should we start with?" I looked Masamune as he pulled out the color felt samples.

"We should do the colors first so we can figure out the rest." We all nodded as I thought about what color I wanted. "I know for sure there has to be green."

"Why green?" Yokozawa said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I agree with the bear. Green is a weird wedding color." I nodded my head, agreeing with Kisa-san.

"I want green in our wedding because green is the color of Ritsu's eyes and that's one of the first things that made me fall in love with him." I smiled as I reached over and held his hand.

"Really?" He nodded cutely as I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Aww so cute!~" We looked over at Kisa-san to see him fan-girling over us and Yokozawa rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you sometimes?" Kisa-san narrowed his eyes as he laid his head on his hand.

"So, Yokozawa, how is your little family? I know I heard great stuff about how well you treat your daughter and how much she loves her _daddies."_ Yokozawa eye twitched as I chuckled behind my other hand.

"Okay! So green, what other color?" Yokozawa said as he crossed his arms and sunk in his chair.

"What about red?" I said as I put the red next to the green felt.

"That doesn't look bad. I think you should add the white felt in there too." I nodded my head as Kisa-san put the white one next to them.

"Looks good but I feel like we are missing something." Kisa said as he pushed his eyebrows together. I sat back as I looked at them. Takano went through all of them, trying to see what matched best until Yokozawa pulled one from him and put it all together.

"There, that's perfect." Yokozawa smirked as he crossed his arms and sat back. I smiled as I laid my head on Masamune shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as we looked at all the colors.

"You like it, love?" I nodded my head happily. The color were perfect together. They were black, green, white and red and to me looked like a perfect summary of our love.

"I like it too." He kissed my forehead and pulled of the decoration catalog.

"Okay, how much do we have for the wedding again?" Kisa-san asked as he looked at us.

"5,448,644.87 Yen." Masamune answered as started to look through the catalog.

"And how much have we spend so far?" Yokozawa said as he took another drink.

"About 1,089,813.15 Yen." They nodded their heads as they looked at us.

"So, we have the colors but is there any kind of theme you want?" Kisa-san asked as Masamune and I looked at each other.

"I was thinking to some sort of spring themed. I mean it is in the spring and we don't really need to go all out." I answered as Masamune agreed. We all started looking in that catalog and decided on white metal tables and chairs with a red and black flowers center piece. We would have a green arch with red and white flowers and a black lace carpet leading to the party. There would be lights all hanging on white fences and there would he small stage for the band and dance floor.

After we finished with the decorations, we looked at inventions and Yokozawa and Masamune got into a little argument about which one to choose but in the end Kisa-san and I found the perfect ones. They were shaped into a book and when you opened it there would be a picture of us and then on the other side it would have all the information and it came with a heart chained bookmark.

We then decided on the food which was going to be a mixer of Japanese and American choices because Masamune and I loved both and couldn't decide. We also decided on the flowers which were going to be roses, tulips and hydrangeas.

"Guys, I need food!" I whined as I laid my head on the table. Masamune chuckled as he ruffled my hair and picked up his phone. He ordered two pizzas and pulled out the last catalog.

"Okay, let decide on this last one so we can eat and be done." We all nodded our heads in agreement as we looked it over. We had to decide on a band and we hand a CD that had a track from each one we could choose from. We listened to the CD as we read more about them and couldn't think of anyone that really matched us. We ended up deciding to just play Masamune's iPod and have a Karaoke machine for later.

The food arrived as we were stretching from sitting so long. It was now 5pm and Masamune would have to leave in an hour. I felt the worry about tonight start to fill my body once more as I took out some plates.

"Onodera, why you sulking?" I jumped as I heard Yokozawa behind me.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed nervously and rubbed my hand on my neck.

"Its something… do you want to talk about it?" I sighed as I looked around the room. Masamune was in the bathroom and Kisa-san was talking on the phone with Yukina. I looked down and decided to tell him.

"Last night, Masamune and I went to my parents' house and told them everything about us. My mother and I ended up having a big fight for the first time and she slapped me across the face. It really hurt me because she is my mom and I never thought she would honestly react that bad. My father was more understanding but today he called Masamune and asked him to meet him tonight. So, I'm super worried and he won't let me come with him." Yokozawa nodded his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand why Masamune didn't want us to mention your face now. It's going to be okay Onodera. I'm sure your father won't cause any harm if he was understanding last night. He probably just wants to make sure Masamune is right for you. I know I would and trust me, he can take care of himself." I nodded my head as I took a deep breath.

"I know you are probably right. I just can't help but worry. If anything happened to Masamune because of me… I would lose all my self-control."

"I understand. I'm sure anyone would feel the same if they were put into this type of situation but I know everything will be okay. Just don't worry too much and trust him and your father alright?" I smiled halfway and nodded my head. Masamune came out and Kisa-san hung up the phone as Yokozawa and I sat down. We all dug into the pizza as we laughed and joked with each other.

"Hey guys! We still need to decide on when to get our tuxes!" I jumped up as I realized we forgot to plan that. Yokozawa put his drink down as he looked at Masamune.

"Well, you guys cant see what the other wears until the wedding day so Masamune's side with go with him and Ritsu's side with go with him." We all agreed and decided to do it the Saturday after my birthday.

After we were finished eating, we wished them a safe drive and that we would see them tomorrow. I closed the door as Masamune looked at the clock.

"I gotta get going baby. It's already 5:47." I pouted as I pulled him into a hug and decided to ask one more time.

"Please let me go with you. Please, I'll be good." Masamune chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"It will be okay Ritsu. I promise. Do you trust me?" I shot my head up as I gave him a grumpy face.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." He smacked my ass again as I yelped and hit his chest. "Stop doing that!" He laughed as he pulled me into a loving kiss.

"I'll be home soon okay? I will calling if anything happens, I promise. Koishiteru baby." I sighed and I hugged him tightly before letting go and stepping back.

"Koishiteru babe. Please come back soon. I'll miss you." I watched and Masamune put on his shoes and jacket.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back as soon as I can." He blew me a kiss and closed the door. I looked around the living room, not knowing what to do with myself.

 _Masamune… I need you._

 **Aww poor Ritsu! My little baby is having a hard time coping right now. No need to worry through! Everything will look up soon… or will it? DUN DUN DUN! LOL Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I always love writing these stories. They get me through on my bad days and so do you! Thank you for sticking with me through all my shit. I love you guys. So… stay tuned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves! Yes, I know... How could I leave you again when things were starting to get good? I am sorry and I can't say it enough times. I hit a bad place again with work and school. But I am back for another chapter of I.T.T.T.O.P and its officially Summer! So, I will have more time to write! So, who is ready for Masamune and Riku to have a conversation? Will it turn out bad or will it work in their favor? I guess we will find out! Who's ready? Let's do this!**

Disclaimer: **I do own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Masamune POV**

I turned the car off as I stared at the bar in front of me. It wasn't a fancy one but it isn't a horrible one. I clenched the wheel as my brain went to every possible situation that could happen right now. I sighed as I laid my head on the wheel, forcing myself to get out of the car.

 _This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu._

I opened the door and stepped outside.

 _This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu._

I opened the door to the bar and looked around. I saw Riku sitting at a table in the back.

 _This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu. This is for Ritsu._

"Hello Sir. It's nice to see you again." I bowed as I stood in front of him. He smiled kindly and pointed to the seat.

"Please sit down Takano-san." I nodded as I took the seat across from him while trying to smile. "You don't have to be nervous. I wont treat you like my wife."

I nodded as a waiter came over and asked what I would like to drink.

"Can I just have a beer?" He nodded his head and left. I cleared my throat and looked at Riku.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about, Sir?" He run his hand through his hair as he looked at the table.

"Masamune, I don't want to hurt my son anymore and force him to be something he isn't but I cant give my blessing to this marriage unless I talk to you man to man."

"I understand what you mean and I also wanted to apologize for how I acted at dinner. I just get so angry when someone questions my love for him and treats him a certain way. He is the kindest and most caring person I ever met and I just want him to be happy." He looked up at me as a slow, smile made its way to his cheeks, making his eyes sparkle in the dim light.

"Its okay. I understand why you acted that way. I would have too. I'm glad that my son found someone like you." I looked down as I leaned back in my chair.

"I wasn't always like this." Riku eyebrows pushed together as he began to open his mouth.

"Here is your beer, Sir and a refill, on the house for you, Mr. Onodera."

"Thanks Haru." Riku smiled as the man called Haru bowed and left once more.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked as I took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, I like this bar. It's a nice place to come when nothing is going right. It gives me peace when nothing else can." I looked around the bar and started to feel what he meant. It was quite with soft music playing and the lights were dimmed enough to give you a calming feeling. The walls were red and there was art hanging all over them. The bar was long and cool marble with a very large section. The chairs were comfy and smooth and the tables were made with random pictures or CDs or lighters or cards. I could get used to a place like this.

"I can see what you mean. This place is pretty cool." He chuckled as he nodded his head.

"So you were saying about it not always being this way?" He raised his eyebrow. I took another sip and decided it was best just to confess to everything and hope he would still give his blessing.

"When we were in high school, I was a jerk. My parents never gave me anytime or love and that made me hate anyone and everything. I mostly kept to myself and I stayed late in the liberty at school, but one day I started noticing that every book I read had a name under my mine. I really didn't think nothing of it; I just thought I honestly had a stalker. Then the day came that I met my stalker and it turned out to be your son. He confessed to me and I asked if he wanted to go out with me. Only…" I sighed deeply as I looked down at the table. "I didn't want to be loving towards him. I wanted to break him."

Riku raised his eyebrows and sat back. "I see, so what changed your mind?"

"I went off on him one day, telling him he was gross. After that, I didn't think he would come back, but he did. He brought me an umbrella because it was raining and he didn't know if I had one. That was nicest thing anyone ever done for me. I realized I couldn't hurt him ever again and I was falling in love with him too." Riku nodded his head as he chuckled.

"That's my son. No matter whoever hurts him or breaks him, he always cares about them." He took a drink as he looked at me. "You did break my son awhile after that. I remember that day he came home in tears with a hicky on his neck, begging his mother and I to send him to England." I flinched as he brought up our break-up. I knew that this was going to come up but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

"You are right. I did break your son but that time I honestly didn't mean to." I squeezed my hands under the table as I stared at my beer.

"Please enlighten me to what happened then?" I swallowed my spit as the memories of my life after Ritsu started to flog my mind.

"That day, Ritsu asked me if we were going out and I remember thinking 'Why is he asking me this after everything we have done?'. I also remember feeling a little shy and before I knew what I was doing. I covered my mouth and laughed. Next thing I knew, Ritsu roundhouse kicked me and fled the room. I tried to find him after that but I couldn't. Next thing I knew was I had to move because of my parents' divorce and then went to college, that's when I found out that Ritsu had a Fiancé. So, I felt like he was just playing with me and that's why he roundhouse kicked me and left. It wasn't until he started working at the company that I found out why he did that. He told me that my laugh meant I was just playing with him. So, it was just a misunderstanding in the end." Riku sighed as he looked at me.

"How did you end up back together then?" I looked at Riku as I slow smile made its way onto my face.

"Your son is very stubborn. He didn't get back with me until his birthday last year. I was chasing him down through. Everyday day and every night I tried to get even an inch closer to him. On his birthday, he surprised me by confessing in the most beautiful way and now we are happy and in love and getting married." Riku nodded his head and reach for his glass.

"I can't say that when I found out you were the one who broke my son pleased me but I can say knowing that everything was a misunderstanding and seeing how he is now fills me joy that I didn't know I was ever going to have." He leaned back as he played with his drink and sighed. "You see Takano-san, when I saw my son like that I knew something awful must have happened. It was like all the life was drained out of him. He wouldn't talk to me or his mother about what it was but we figured it must have been a bad break up with the mark on his neck. We tried many times to convince him to stay and tells everything. We even offered to send him to a different school but in the end, he ended up going. He didn't come back till he was out of college and he was just a completely different person. He didn't smile and he hated the idea of any type of affection. I remember many girls were trying to be with him and he always told them no. The only other person I knew he was really close with was An-chan and some guy he meet in England. I remember walking into his room and seeing him having a panic attack about starting at my company. He was just rocking himself back and forth on the floor but I never did anything to comfort him. I found out later from his friend in England that Ritsu had developed anxiety and depression of the years. When I asked him why and he just kept saying because of his ex." I felt my body lose all its life while learning how our break up messed with my love.

"After awhile, An-chan and him lost touch and the guy from England was traveling the world and taking pictures. My son was alone and next thing I knew he wanted to quit. I cant lie and say I was happy. I was very upset and with that pain, I decided to get back at him but putting him in a department he knew nothing about. Little did I know; he was going to prove himself if it was the last thing he did. I also didn't think sending him there he would run into you and fall in love all over again." Riku looked me with a look of respect, happiness and thankfulness. "You brought my little boy back. He is happy again. His beautiful smile is back. His eyes are shining once more. I can never repay you for bringing my only child back to life."

I smiled as I nodded my head. "Thank you, Sir. I am happy also that Ritsu is back to himself. I missed him very much. However, I do have a question." He raised his eyebrows and did the same face Ritsu does when he is confused.

"You don't care that your son is..." I swallowed as I cleared my throat and looked down. "You know... involved with a man." He laughed as he shook his head.

"I believe love is love. I don't think anyone can help who they fall in love with and it took me a long time to realize that. I honestly always had a feeling about Ritsu. He never looked at girls or showed any sigh of wanting to date a girl but when it came to men... he blushes like crazy and stutters. When he turned 13, that's when I started to accept the fact my son was gay and that one day he was going to bring a man home. I love Ritsu no matter what. I just want him to be happy. I'm tired of forcing my son to be something he isn't."

"I wish I had a father like you." Riku smiled a cheeky smile.

"Takano-san please promise me something."

"Anything Sir." I nodded my head.

He looked at me straight in the eyes as he spoke with a deep, waring tone. "Do not hurt my son again. He is someone very kind and loving and I don't want to see him so low ever again. Take care of him and love him with everything you can."

"You have my word Sir. I promise I will only love and care for your son. I will never hurt him again. I can't live without him anymore. He is everything to me and more."

Riku stood up as he smiled brightly. "Takano-san, Thank you." He browed and stood back up while taking out some money. He laid it on the table and I stood up also.

"Sir, you know you don't have to bow in front of me." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do. You have my blessing to marry my son. Welcome to our family Takano-san." I was pulled into a hug while he chuckled. I felt all my worry wash away as a smile made its way onto my face. I hugged him back as he patted my shoulder. He smiled once more as he began to walk away. "Oh!" I turned to look at him as I saw him do the same. "Tell my son not to worry about the company anymore and just to be happy. He deserves to have his own dreams. I cant hold him back anymore." I lost all my breath as he nodded his head and left the bar. I felt giddy as walked out of the bar. I started the car with excitement bubbling up inside me to tell my Ritsu the good news.

 **Time Skip~**

I opened the door to our home as I shouted out for Ritsu. As I was taking off my shoes, I felt my breath leave my body as I caught my love. I chuckled as he held me tight.

"You miss me?" I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed his head. I felt him nod as he held on tighter. "I missed you too. I have good news."

"What is it?" Ritsu pulled back to look at my face. I placed my hand on his check as he leaned into my touch.

"We have your father's blessing baby." Ritsu gasped as his eyes lit up.

"Really!?" I nodded my head as my Ritsu smiled brightly and started to jump around. I laughed as I smacked his butt.

"That's not all." Ritsu stopped jumping and tilted his head in confusion.

"What else is there?" I smiled as I held out my arms for him.

"Baby you don't have to worry about the company anymore. Your dad just wants you to be happy in whatever you decided to do in life." Ritsu shoulders dropped as if a huge weight was just released as he let out a huge breath.

"Really?" He asked as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Really baby. Please don try cry. This is good right?" Ritsu nodded as he jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around me.

"Yes it really good news babe. I'm just so happy right now. I cant believe this is really happening." I carried him into our bedroom as I dropped him on the bed. I climbed onto of him and kissed his cheek.

"Its happening baby. You are finally free. Now kiss me like you love me." Ritsu giggled as he pulled me into a passionate and heated kiss. When he pulled away, he had the most softest smile.

"Thank you Masamune. Koishiteru babe forever and always."

"Koishiteru baby forever and ever and ever." I pulled him closer to me as he giggled and pulled the covers over us.

 **There you guys have it! Ritsu and Masamune have his blessing! However, what about Ritsu's mother and not only his mother but Masamune's mother!? Dun...Dun...Dun lol. You guys know the drill. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my loves! YES! I am back for another chapter of It's Time To Tell Our Parents! Are you ready for this? I know I am! Let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **BEWARE: This does contain some lime!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ritsu POV**

I woke up to the feeling of kisses my neck. I moaned softly as I rolled over and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning babe." I said as I yawned and stretched. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning baby." I smiled softly as he kisses my nose.

"You are very loving this morning." He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"I had a good dream." I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his form as close as I could.

"What was it about babe?"

"Hmmm… let's see it started with you naked in the shower…"

"You are such a pervert sometime!" I rolled my eyes as smiled at him.

"You haven't see a pervert yet love." I felt him push his dick into my stomach to feel how hard he was.

"Masamune! We have to go to work!" I groaned as he slid his hand down to my manhood. He softly stoked his finger up and down my length causing me to moan softly.

"and I'm the boss. I say when we go in." I whined as he rolled me over and kissed me roughly. I felt my body start to react as he rubbed his thumb over my nipple.

 _Oh well… might as well have some fun now…_

 **Miku POV**

I rolled my food around my plate as I thought of my son. A memory of him playing in the backyard with his favorite ball popped into my mind as I felt tears threaten to fall one more.

 _What have I done?_

"Honey…?" I looked up at my loving husband as I forced a smile.

"What is it dear?" he sighed as he took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"I know you are hurting. So why don't you just go to them and say what you need to say." I sighed as I looked down at my untouched food.

"You're right but what if he doesn't want to see me? I don't think I could handle that, Riku. What if I really broke our son?"

He shook his head with the softest look I've ever seen. "Our son is the strongest person I know and I know for a fact that he would never turn his mother away no matter how much he is hurting. Just go see them, love. Tell them how you really feel and how upset you are with yourself. Tell them you're sorry. They will accept it and welcome you in their life. They really are so cute together and Ritsu is so happy with him. Isn't that all that matters?" I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Your right. I'm going to my son and welcoming my new son-in-law the right way." I stood up and ran up the stairs.

 _Please Ritsu… forgive me._

 **Time Skip~**

I walked off the subway and sighed deeply as I walked to their apartment.

 _I hope I didn't miss them. They should be getting ready to leave. I hope they are still there._

I found myself almost running to the building, hoping with all my heart and soul that I could catch them in time. I thought about my little boy as my place quickened. I only saw his bright smile in my mind and I wanted nothing more then to see him smile brightly once again. His pained expression came into my head as I got closer. The look of such hatred and disappointment in me made me slow my pace.

I caught my breathe as I thought about what I was doing, wondering if I was really doing the right thing. My son seems to be better off without me in his life. Not to mention, that myself and his father were never really there for him as he grew up. We were too busy running the company to even notice anything he did.

I started to turn around as I felt my heart breaking in two until I heard a familiar laughter. A laugher I knew all too well. I turned around and found my son laughing his heart out as Takano-san just huffed and blushed a little. Ritsu kissed his check and smiled. Takano-san chuckled at what he said and took his hand while lifting it to his lips. He gave it a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around Ritsu's shoulders as he wrapped his arm around his waist. They were smiling as they continued to walk together. I quickly hid behind a tree as they walked past me. I watched as they walk off together, looking so happy that I brought tears to my eyes.

"My baby…" Tears fell down as I smiled softly.

 **Time Skip~**

 **Ritsu POV**

I was working on my storyboard as a paper ball hit me in the head. I laughed softly as I looked up at my Masamune. He was smirking at me with his eyes shining with happiness.

"What do you want?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him. He snorted as he stood up.

"Let's go get some food. Everyone has already left for lunch."

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked as I was pulled back so Masamune could sit on my desk.

"Let's go get some ramen!" He smiled as I nodded my head excited for some ramen. He laughed and got up while pulling me with him. We headed into the elevator and he kissed my head.

"You are being super lovey-dovey today. What is with you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer and gave me a quick kiss.

"I just love you that's all. Plus our wedding is only 3 weeks and two days my love." I grasped as I realized our wedding was getting closer by the minute. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. I smiled as I took Masamune hand and squeezed it.

"I can't want to call you my husband, Masamune. I'm so happy."

"Me too Ritsu me too." He kissed my head as light blush covered my face.

"Ritsu..." I stopped in my tracks as my head whipped around to someone calling my name. I lost all my breath as my eyes widen.

 **Miku POV**

I stared at Marukawa Publishing as I took a deep breath.

 _Maybe I should turn back…_

I shook my head as I reached for the handle.

 _I can do this… I need to do this for my son…_

I opened the door and there he was, smiling with light blush on his face.

"Ritsu…" He shot his head around as all the blood drained from him. I held my breath, not knowing what to say.

"Mother… what are you doing here!?" He stepped in front of Takano-san as he stared at me with that same hateful glare. I step forward, looking down and took another deep breath.

"Please Ritsu… I don't want to fight… I just want to talk." He laughed coldly as I flinched.

"Well mother the time for talking was the day we came over. Now you ruined your chance. I'm not gonna let you hurt us anymore, so if you would please excuse us." He grabbed Takano-san arm and started to walk away. I felt more tears pickle in my eyes as I watched them leave. I looked into Masamune eyes as my tears fell and gave a broken smile. Takano-san stopped in his tracks as he tugged on Ritsu. He gave a angry glare at him and looked at me. I watched as all the fight left my poor son's body.

"Mother…"

"Ritsu please just give me a minute to say what I need to say. I'll even take you two to lunch, my treat." Ritsu sighed and looked down then at Takano-san. Takano-son gave a soft smile and a nod of the head. Ritsu looked me up and down as he let out a long breath.

"Okay. We wanted to get some Ramen." I smiled as I nodded my head quickly. Ritsu took his hand once more as they head out. I quickly followed them as we left the building.

 **Time Skip~**

I took a sip of tea as I felt Ritsu's eyes follow my every move with disgust. I look at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want mother?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times while trying to think of everything I wanted to say. He rolled his eyes and sat back as Takano-san squeezed him hand.

"Ritsu calm down. She just wants to talk to us." I looked at him as I shook my head.

"Its okay Takano-san he has every right to be upset with me. I was very awful to both of you." I smiled sadly as I looked down.

"Ritsu, I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I have been a terrible mother. All your life, I worried more about the company and how we looked to other people. I forced a marriage onto you that you never wanted and not only that but I pushed An-chan to believe that it was really going to happen. I have caused you so much trouble and now I only pushed you away more because I'm too much a prideful woman to realize that for the first time in a long time, you are finally happy." I looked at my son as he shoulders fell and he watched me, waiting for what was going to come next.

"I'm so sorry Ritsu. I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry for never really taking care of you. I'm sorry for pushing you into something you never wanted. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry for what I said and did at dinner." I let out a sob as my body started to shake. "I wish I could go back and fix everything I did but I can't and it kills me. I just want you to be happy from now on and if that means that you disown this family; I'm okay with that because at least you will have Takano-san who truly cares about you and loves you." I looked at Takano-san as I reached for his hand. I held it close as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Please Takano-san, take good care of my son. He loves you so much and I know you do too. He is so happy when he is with you and I can never repay you for that. You loved him and took care of him when we as his parents never did. Thank you so much." I bowed my head as I stood up. I looked at my son one last time as I pulled out money for them.

"I give my blessing to this marriage and I hope the both you have a wonderful life together. I know you both deserve it ." I sat the money on table and turned to take my leave.

"Mother!" I turned around just as I felt two arms wrap themselves around me.

"I forgive you Mommy." I pulled my baby close to me as I felt all my sadness turn into happiness.

"I love you so much. Thank you so much my baby." He pulled away as he smiled happily.

"Thank you for accepting us." I shook my head as I placed his hand on his cheek.

"Nonsense baby. Love is love. I'm just happy you found one as special as Takano-san." Ritsu smiled as he looked at his love and back to me.

"I am too. Please join us for lunch." I nodded as I sat back down.

 **Time Skip~**

I walked outside with my son and my future son-in-law. I gave Ritsu one last hug and then pulled Takano-san into one also. I felt him jolt in shock and finally hugged me back.

"Welcome to the family, Takano-san. I cant wait to have you as a son-in-law." I stepped back to see him smiling happily.

"Thank you, Miss Onodera."

"You two must join us for dinner on Sunday . I promise it will be a real family dinner this time." They agreed and we parted our ways. I left with biggest smile I have had in a while.

 **Time Skip~**

 **Masamune POV**

I sat back at chair, watching my love as he worked on his storyboard. It was now 5 and almost time to go. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I thought about the past week.

 _I'm so happy Ritsu's parents accepted us. I never thought in a million years they would and not only am I happy but so is my love. I cant wait until our wedding day. Its gonna be the best day of my life._

I rolled up another paper ball and was about to throw it until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I put the ball down and pull it out. I answered before even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I didn't heard anything until I heard the one voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Masamune… please don't hang up." I shot up from my chair as everyone jumped. I stormed out of the office and into the hallway.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly with a harsh voice.

"Masamune, I want to see you and your fiancé." I laughed darkly as I shook my head.

"No, you didn't want to see us then so you aren't going to see us now. I'm done with you mother. I gave you one last chance and blew it. So fuck off. I don't want you anywhere near me or my Ritsu. Do you understand me!? Stay the fuck away from us!" I hung up and stormed back into the office. I slumped down in my chair and started to work once again.

 **Time Skip~**

 _Damn women… who does she think she is!? She wants to see me ha! She will never see me again. I be dammed if I let her anywhere near us. We are finally in a good place with Ritsu's family and Ritsu and I have never been better. She can shove her self-center ass in her new family assholes and go straight to hell. Fucking dumb bit…_

I felt a tug on my sleeve as we entered the elevator. I look down to see Ritsu looking down shyly.

"Masamune, are you okay? After your phone call, you have been in a really bad mood."

I sighed as I nodded my head. "I know. I'm sorry baby. My mother called me and asked to see us." Ritsu's eyes widened as he opened his mouth and closed it.

"What did you say?" he finally asked as the doors opened and let us out on our floor.

"I said no, baka." I chuckled as I pulled him close. "She had her last chance. I'm not gonna let her hurt me anymore. I'm definitely not gonna let her anywhere near you either. That's it." Ritsu sighed as he nodded. I kissed his head as we opened the door to our apartment.

"What do you want dinner, love?" I asked as we slipped off our shoes and walked into the living room.

"Hmm… I don't know in all honesty . Something simple I guess."

"Oyakodon sound good?" I smiled at how cutely Ritsu nodded his head and headed into the kitchen.

As I pulled out everything we needed for our dinner, I heard our doorbell ring. My eyebrows pushed together as Ritsu stood up with a confused look also. He walked to the door as I shrugged my shoulder.

After a minute, Ritsu came into the kitchen looking pale. "Baby, What's wrong?" I pulled him into a hug as I checked him all over to make sure he was okay.

"Masamune please don't freak out and just try to listen to what she has to say. I don't want anyone to fight." I pushed my eyebrows together as I let go of him.

"What are you talking about, Ritsu? Who is at the door?" Ritsu looked into my eyes, silently begging me.

"Okay, I promise." I pulled him into a quick kiss and took a deep breath as I walked to the door.

 _I don't know what's going on but I bad a feeling about it._

I pulled it open as my soul left my body, leaving nothing but a numb feeling and anger.

"Hello Masamune. Can you please let your mother inside?"

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Masamune, I hope you can keep your cool for your Ritsu. Well I guess we will have to find out next time. I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to apologize again for being gone for so long. I know I suck at posting on time but my life get really crazy at random moments and just leaves me so drained. I know it's not an excuse but that's just how my life is. I will try to post the next chapter soon! But anyways… stay turned for another exciting chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! I know right? I actually gonna give you two chapters this week!? Lol yes, I am! I'm bored at work and done with all my work so why not use this time to write. Are you ready? Let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukio AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kotoko POV**

 _What am I doing? He hates me and he has every right to. I was never there for him. Not even when he was a baby and I can't just show up in his life, hoping he will welcome me with open arms. This is just useless..._

I looked out the window of the subway to see the blackened walls before me. I knew this was a bad idea but I just have to try. Our family isn't one to quit so easily and I'll be dammed if I don't tell him what I have been wanting to tell him for years. I know he believes I ruined my last chance and I know I am walking into a war zone right now but he is just going to have to get over it.

He honestly thinks I don't know anything about him which is a falsehood. I know he is the Editor-in-Chief at Marukawa Publishing and that he brought that sorry-ass department back from the dead. I know he still goes and visits his grandmother. I knew he was gay even since that day...

 **Flashback**

 _I sighed angrily as I stomped my way to the door._

 _This fucking asshole… I asked him to do one thing and that was to put my case file in my brief case and instead of doing this simple thing. He tells me he did it and just leaves. I swear to God I don't know how much longer I can deal with that man._

 _I walked into the house and took off my shoes. I went upstairs and found my case file in the same place I left it. I sighed once more as I tucked it under my arm and made my way down the hall. I passed my Masamune's room as I heard a deep chuckle._

 _Masamune is laughing!..._

 _Against my better judgment, I decided to see what was going on. I opened the door to find Masamune pulling his face away quickly from some young man with brown hair and bright green eyes. Said man began to blush uncontrollably as Masamune just looked at me. What shocked me the most is that Masamune smiled at me then look at the young man._

" _Mother, this is Ritsu." He looked at the man with such love and happiness. Ritsu smiled slightly as he bowed his head and said hello. He then looks at Masamune with same look. I looked at the table next to the door as I slightly smiled. I grabbed the camera and decided to take a picture of the two to capture this beautiful moment. They didn't even notice due them looking at each in a way I wished someone would look at me. I smiled as I told them to have fun and closed the door. As I made my way down the stairs I could heard Masamune laughing again which only made me smile with happiness._

 _Masamune finally found someone who makes him happy. I'm so glad._

 **End of flashback**

Even since that moment I knew he was gay and was perfectly fine with it because at least someone was giving him the love and attention he deserved. However, his happiness was quickly gone and replaced with only darkness. I hated to see him like that and I hated myself even more because I only added to his pain by divorcing the man he thought was his father. Now, he is getting married to someone with the same name as his ex and I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same guy he has been hung up on for years. I just want to meet him and make sure he isn't going to disappear again and hurt Masamune. He has been through enough and I don't think he will be able to recover a second time.

"We are now arriving at our next stop." I stood up as I made my way to the doors. I stepped out into the night and made my way to the apartment.

 _I know this is going to end badly but I just need to see him…_

 **Masamune POV**

"Hello Masamune. Can you please let your mother inside?"

"No, get the fuck out. I told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't want anything to do with you. Stay away from us."

I started to close the door until I heard Ritsu behind me.

"Masamune, just give her a chance please." I laughed as I turned to look at him.

"No! How dare you even ask that of me!? I have told you how much she put me through and now you want me to let her into our home so she can just get my hopes up again then crush them into nothing!" He played with his hands as he licked his lips before speaking again.

"You are never going to be able to get everything off your chest unless you sit down and talk to her. I know its hard but we can do this together."

I looked down as I thought about what he said.

 _He is right and at least I can say everything I need to say and just let all of this baggage go._

I run my hand through my hair as I took a deep breath and opened the door for her to come in.

 _This is gonna be a long night…_

 **Kotoko POV**

I walked into their apartment as sat down. I started playing with the ring on my finger. I could feel Masamune eyes trying to read my every move. I saw Ritsu take his hand and give it a squeeze as I cleared my throat.

"I'm here because I need to tell you something that I have been holding in for a very long time and to meet your fiancé." I started as Masamune just huffed and sat back.

 _It's now or never…_

"I wanted to tell that I can never began to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you. I was a terrible mother and I always put work before you. I know that I can never take back what I did but I want you to know that I do regret it. I wish…" I was cut off by Masamune laughing as he looked at me coldly.

"Get the fuck our of my apartment. You not gonna come in here and think that a couple of 'I'm sorry' and boo-hoo sob stories are gonna make me run back into your arms. I have learned my lesson with you. You are nothing to me anymore."

"Masamune please just list…" He shot up from his seat as he screamed.

"No! FUCK YOU! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME; NOT EVEN AS A CHILD! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND THAT LEAD TO ME HATING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT! I HATE YOU! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS MY MOM AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS SAY 'NOT NOW MASAMUNE, IM BUSY'. WELL GUESS WHAT MOTHER, NOW IM FUCKING BUSY SO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I PUT YOU OUT!" I looked at him in shock as I saw tears start to fall from his eyes. He cussed as he tried to wipe them away quickly. I stood up and tried to reach for him but he only moved back and looked at me with the most broken expression I've ever seen.

"Masamune, please! I didn't know what I was doing! I was so young when I had you and it scared me so much that I began to hate you. I know that is horrible thing to say but it's the truth. When I had you through, I looked down at this beautiful baby boy and everything made sense, only I didn't know if I could be the mother you needed. So, I just kept my distance and let your grandma take care of you. I didn't want to ruin your life so I just focused on mine. I know that wasn't the right thing to do but by the time I wanted to try, you already hated me." I watched as more tears fell down his eyes as he started to sob.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR ANYTHING! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERE NEVER THERE! I JUST WANTED YOU TO HUG ME AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU NEVER DID! NOW, YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU HATED ME BECAUSE I RUINED YOUR LIFE!" I shook my head as tears started to fall down my eyes.

"You didn't ruin my life, Masamune. You saved it." I tried to reach for him again but he only pushed me away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he started to have panic attack. Ritsu then jumped up and pulled him into a hug as he tried to calm him down. Masamune let out everything as he sobbed in Ritsu's shoulder.

"I HATE YOU!" Sob _…_ cough _…_ "I Hate you!" Sob… Cough.. Shaky breath… "I fucking hate you…" Deep breath… more sobs and shushed breaths from Ritsu…

I felt my body shake as I watched Masamune break apart again. He was sobbing and screaming as Ritsu did everything he could to help him.

 _What have I done…_

"Masamune… please…" I fell to the ground as everything I felt hit me all at one. All the hate, anger, sadness and darkness for myself took over once more and I started to break. I sat there on my knees as I cried loudly, my whole body shaking as I thought about everything did to hurt my baby boy.

"Mother…" I heard a broken whisper as I cried even louder.

"Masamune… please… I love you so much. I always did and I always will. Please just don't cry…" I cried out as I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up in shock as I saw Masamune looking uncertain on the floor. He patted my back awkwardly but I know what he was thinking.

I pulled him into a real hug as I heard him grasp. I held him tight to me as my crying slowly came to stop. I finally felt two shaking arms wrap themselves around me as tears hit my shoulder.

"Mom…" I squeezed him as I kissed his head.

"I love you, Masamune. I love you so much my baby boy."

 **Masamune POV**

I hugged my mother back as more tears fell. In my head, I know I should let go and push her away. I knew that this was probably all just a scene. However, in my heart was the little boy who was begging to held by his mother.

 _I don't want this… I don't want this… Push her away Masamune… Don't get hurt again…_

I went to move my arms until I got a whiff of her perfume

 _Mommy smells like strawberries… Mommy is holding me… Mommy… I love mommy_

I sighed as I melted onto her arms. I couldn't fight it anymore. This is what I always wanted from her.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled back and looked at my face. A soft smile graced her face as she looked at me. She brought her hand up and placed it on my cheek and I couldn't help but nuzzle into her touch.

"I can't forgive you for everything yet but I'm willing to try and fix this if you can give me time." I watched a she looked to the side. She sighed as looked into my eyes and nodded her head slowly.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Masamune. I promise this time it will be different." I nodded as I let go of her and stood up. I looked at Ritsu who was smiling while watching us. I felt heat form in my cheeks as I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

I pulled him next to me as my mother stood up.

"Mom, this is Onodera Ritsu. We are getting married." Ritsu bowed as I smiled at him. I heard my mother chuckle warmly which shocked me as we both looked at her.

"I'm sorry, this just reminds me of the day I first met him." My eyes widened as I remembered the day she came home and I introduced her to him.

"You remember that?" I asked as Ritsu blushed light pink.

"Yes, I remember." I looked down as I squeezed Ritsu's hand.

"So… You don't care that your son is gay?" She laughed again as she shook her head.

"I don't care as long as you're happy Masamune."

"I am, mom. I'm happier then I have ever been when I'm with him." She nodded as she looked at Ritsu.

"May I speak to you alone, please?" Ritsu gulped as he looked at me.

"Mother, whatever you have to say to him you can say to me."

"Please Masamune, I just want to speak with him alone for a minute." I shook my head as Ritsu pulled on my shelve again.

"Masamune, it's okay. Let me just talk to her and then I'll come and get you, okay?" I sighed as I was about to fight him but he gave me his pleading eyes and I melt into pudding. I felt my lips thin as I looked at both of them.

"Fine." I huffed as I kissed his head and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

I placed my ear against the door and try to listen but I couldn't hear them. I groaned as I walked over to the bed and flopped down.

 _What the hell are they saying!?_

 **Kotoko POV**

I sat down as Ritsu played with his hands. He looked nervous but he was willing to do this for Masamune. I smiled softly as I spoke up.

"You don't have to be nervous Onodera-san. I promise I'm not going to yell at you. I just need to make sure of something." Ritsu nodded as he sat back.

"I'll tell you anything, Mrs. Takano." I laughed as I shook my head.

"You can called me Kotoko. You will become my new son in law and it seems only fitting." Ritsu nodded shyly as light blush made it's way to his face again.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet but I'll try my best." I nodded as I decided I should just come out with it.

"Onodera-san, you know that I know that you were the one who cause Masamune to become very depressed and I know that it was in the past but I just want to make sure that you are not going to disappear on him again. He has been through enough and I don't think he could handle any more pain." His eyes widened as quickly shook his head.

"Mrs. Takan… Kotoko… I know I have hurt him in the past but everything is different now. We love each other more then we possible could and I don't want to ever leave his side. I have never been happier in my life and I don't want to see him hurt anymore either. I love him to much to ever break him again." I nodded as I processed what he said.

"I believe you. I can see it in your eyes." I sighed as I pushed my hair behind my ear. "I would now also like to thank you for giving Masamune something I never could. He is the man he is today thanks to you." Ritsu shook his head once more as he looked in my eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. Masamune would have figured his way through the world eventually. I just wish I could have been alongside him all this time instead of being stupid and leaving him."

"Ritsu, I think you are missing something here. Even through I agree with you, I wish you would have stayed too and that whatever happened between you two could have been fixed a long time ago. However, if it wasn't for you, Masamune would probably still hate the world and everything in it. You made him see that he didn't have to be so closed off and filled with rage. Even when he got super depressed, he eventually pulled himself together and I know that even if he doesn't want to admit it; it's because he wanted to be a better man for you. I know that deep down, he was always waiting for you." Ritsu blushed more as a soft smile made it's way onto his face.

"There is no one in this world like him and even through I fought him at first. I'm glad he kept pushing me because I don't know where I be without him in my life again." I smiled as I said we should probably let him back in. Ritsu laughed as he nodded his head and left to go get him. They came out and sat back down. I smiled at them as I decided it was time to give my blessing.

"I want you guys to know that I hope you have a beautiful marriage and that if you ever find yourself fighting… to just take a deep breath and try to work it out. Your love is a special kind of love that I don't want you two to lose. I could tell when you were teenagers and I can tell even more right now that there is no better match then you guys. I bless this marriage and I hope that you will let me be a part of it."

"You can come mom." Masamune smiled as he grabbed Ritsu hand and kissed it.

"Would you like to join us this Sunday at my parents too?" Ritsu smiled as Masamune nodded.

"Yeah, mom. I guess if we are gonna try to fix our relationship, we should spend more time together." I nodded and agreed as Ritsu wrote down the information and handed it to me.

I got up from my seat and Masamune walked me to the door. I pulled him into another hug.

"Be careful on your way home." I kissed his cheek which made him jump.

"I know it's going to take a lot of work to earn your trust again but I am willing to do anything to have you in my life son. I love you." He nodded as he blushed. He cleared his throat as he leaned down and pecked my cheek.

"Goodnight Mom." I walked away as I smiled happily.

 _Hopefully I can get it right this time..._

 **Masamune POV**

I sighed as I closed the door while leaning against it. I close my eyes as I run my hand through my hair.

 _It felt good to be held by my mother but I can't help but feel that Im setting myself up for heartbreak._

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me as I hummed deeply in my throat. I looked down to see my little Ritsu looking at me so cutely that it caused me to melt inside.

"Are you okay baby? I know that must have been hard for you."

"I don't know what to honestly feel. Part of me is happy that I might finally have a relationship with my mother but then part of me is thinking this is all just a show she put on for whatever sick reason she had this time." Ritsu stood on his tippy-toes as he kissed my cheek then buried his face in my neck.

"I don't think so babe. I think she really does regrets everything she did to you and wants to make up for all the time she has lost." I ruffed his hair as I pulled him into the kitchen.

"What did she say to you anyways?" Ritsu raised his eyebrow as he shook his head.

"I'm not telling." I snorted as I hugged him behind and started kissing his neck.

"Oh, I have ways of making you talk baby but first dinner." I smacked his ass as he yelped as hit my arm. "Help me cook so we can eat and I can take you to bed." I winked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Senpai~" I growled as I smacked his ass again. He just laughed as he started cutting the chicken. I smiled as I watched my love.

 _And soon you will be my husband... To have and to hold... In sickness and in health... Till death do us part..._

 _Koishiteru Onodera Ritsu_

 **There you guys have it! I know I kind of made Masamune give into his mother in the end but I always felt that deep down he just wanted his mom to care about him. I hope you guys liked this chapter and a quick heads up we only have one more chapter in this story before heading to the wedding! Stay tuned for another loving chapter of "It's Time To Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


End file.
